


Her Roar To Your Howl

by mimillekoishi



Series: Shapeshifters [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Furry, G!P, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis, Lion!Clarke, Porn, Smut, Wolf!Lexa, Yes they're shapeshifters, also, clarke has a D, not beastiality I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimillekoishi/pseuds/mimillekoishi
Summary: You’re a wolf.Your thick fur is a complex mix of sombre and milky brown, a bolt of white lightening your chest. Your dark paws, like ink stained, are large, the claws sharp and deadly. Your strong jaws broke bones like twigs and your pristine fangs tore through your preys’ and enemies’ flesh with ease. Your muscular body is massive but agile, a machine built to kill. Your gaze, striking, is made of silver and gold and for centuries they frightened and seduced, your own kind and others’. You were born to win, to lead, to rule to dominate, a demi god to which all form of life owe respect.And you walk by her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts).



> So, I wrote this piece for a special someone that some of you may know (Go check her fics they're awesome!). Hope you'll enjoy it too :)
> 
> There should be a sequel to this at some point but it is useless to ask for when as I already have the answer : no idea. Consider it as a oneshot. 
> 
> WARNING : read the tags mates.

You’re a wolf.

 

Your thick fur is a complex mix of sombre and milky brown, a bolt of white lightening your chest. Your dark paws, like ink stained, are large, the claws sharp and deadly. Your strong jaws broke bones like twigs and your pristine fangs tore through your preys’ and enemies’ flesh with ease. Your muscular body is massive but agile, a machine built to kill. Your gaze, striking, is made of silver and gold and for centuries they frightened and seduced, your own kind and others’. You were born to win, to lead, to rule to dominate, a demi god to which all form of life owe respect.  
  


And you walk by her side.  
  


You enter the park and follow the sinuous path of flat rocks, her pace determining yours. As you pass near the cherry tree, she greets the two old ladies on the bench nearby with a quick smile and a wave of her hand. You know these women, they always treat you with biscuits you hate. You glance at them, acknowledging them out of politeness before focusing your attention back on the road. You hear them whisper though.  
“This dog still amazes me.”  
“So tamed and well behaved.”

It’s a reflex, you look up at her. She’s repressing it but there’s a smirk hiding at the corner of her lips and you shiver, the hair on your back raising in a straight line along your spine. She heard the ladies too.  
  


She picks up her pace, the clicks of her heels on the pavement louder and eager, music to your ears. Now you're behind, following, your gaze on her, admiring in awe how much of a beautiful woman she is.

Her ankles first, delicate, the beginning of perfect calves which elegant curves lead to gorgeous thighs, slightly plump to the touch. Her too short azure skirt allows you to catch a glimpse of blue lingerie you’ve never seen before. You can’t see details but you picture it, the delicate patterns of the expensive lace of her boxer and garterbelt keeping her tights in place. Your mouth waters and you have to lick your chops and gulp quickly in fear she would notice.  
Of what she’d do to you if she noticed.

Again a shiver runs down your spine at the idea of her finding out with what kind of eyes you look at her, with which intent and purpose and now you can’t help but wish she’d seen you.  
You shake your head to clear your mind and you refocus your attention on the ground. Until it slowly drifts back up, along with your thoughts. You love her back, her stature, so straight and proud and elegant. She’s small and has not even the ghost of a muscle but looks strong, is strong and never fails to impress people, even you sometimes. No, every day.

Her golden hair, cascading over her shoulders in sloppy curls reminds you of a wheat field in summer. You know it smells like honey and there is no perfume you like more than the scent at the nape of her neck where you like to bury your nose when you’re spooning her.  
  


When she stops at the crosswalk, you bump into her. She turns around and giggles, her cheeks slightly flushed. She’s cute you think but the mischievousness in her smile tells you she knows where your thoughts were and you’re glad fur covers your blush. You look away, letting out a huff that only makes her laugh harder. It’s your favourite sound in the world yet your ego is hurt and you sit at her feet next to her, head in your shoulders and gaze somewhere on the other side of the road, pouting.  
“Oh Babe, you should’ve seen your face.” She says, petting the top of your head briefly. You relax at the touch and you want more but there’s no way you’ll ask anything from her. You shrug and as soon as the light turns green you cross the street, this time preceding her. She whistles “So fast. Eager for something maybe?” You turn around and growl but heat keeps increasing within you with every word she says, every mocking look, unmissable hint that she is right.  
  


Soon though, you slow down your pace, give her the time to catch up on you. You know she’s perfectly capable to defend herself yet humans are wicked beings that weapons make powerful and dumb. You’re her guard dog, she needs your protection, you tell yourself to cover the screams of your instincts, constantly reminding you that Clarke is yours and you have to make sure things stay that way.

When she’s back at your side, you feel her fingers gently scratch the back of your neck in a silent apology. You sigh. This is why you can’t stay angry at her. You press your side into her and nuzzle the palm of her hand with your snout, prompting her for more petting. You close your eyes as she ruffles the hair on your head, scratches behind your ear and pats the side of your neck. You enjoy it beyond measure but suddenly she takes her distances and you immediately miss her warmth. When you open your eyes you realise that you’re home already and she’s dialed the code to open the door of your apartment's building.

The glass door opens and she says “Come on, time to go home.” she winks and the gesture sends butterflies into your stomach. She holds the door open for you with a purposeful smirk and you can’t help but avoid her gaze in embarrassment when you pass by her.  
As you climb up the stairs you wonder what she has in mind, what she’s planning to do. You shudder pleasantly at the prospect of her punishing you for the shoe you chewed on the other day. You could easily defend yourself and tell her it was this leech, Finn's shoe and that you made everyone a favor but somehow you want to plead guilty. But what if she rewards you for it? What if she praises you? The state of the poor piece of crocodile leather you entirely reshaped, has sent her into a fit of laughter after all. You almost whine in need at the idea of her answering your desires, letting you taste her, allowing you things she usually wouldn't.  
  


You gulp down hard when you reach your floor and see her rummage through her purse for the key. When she unlocks the door your heart skips a beat and you can’t wait, you want to know. Once inside your mouth waters and your eyes are glued on her but hers are absent.  
Discarding her coat she sighs and lets out “Finally! Now I can poop.”

Her last word cuts through your fantasies like a santoku through butter and your over heated body cools down in half a second. Your jaw drops. You’re disgusted, angry and frustrated. How dares she? But she ignores you royally and leaves you there at the door, to go to the bathroom.You frown and growl. She charms you and then nothing? Nothing at all?

Then you realise that maybe you imagined it, maybe you read what you wanted in her behavior. It wouldn't be surprising. She's been so busy lately... You sleep together every night but you can't remember the last time she rubbed your belly. Suddenly you're sad and drag your body to the couch. You jump and lay on it lazily, closing your eyes, hoping to fall asleep until dinner.  
  
You've not been resting for a minute than already a voice raises from the restroom "BAAAAABE?"

You roll your eyes. There is only one thing she always asks from you when she's stuck on the toilets. Still you get up and make your way to her. You push open the door with your snout and give her your best 'what?' look. Showing you an empty roll of toilet paper, she offers you the cheekiest smile her face can afford. You sigh. As expected.

You go to the kitchen. Why Clarke insists on keeping the toilet paper here is a mystery to you but you've lost this fight of stupid logic too many times. Now you're way past the point of complaining. Or so you think until you enter the kitchen and look up to the cupboard. You realise for the umpteenth time that it's too high for your quadruped body and you'll have to shift. You grumble, walk in circle and growl a bit, annoyed.

But then because Clarke knows you, from the other side of the apartment, she yells "Pleaaaaaaaase!" You roll your eyes and shake your head. She's hopeless.  
  


You take a deep breath and relax, empty your mind and picture your human shape. You remember your hair, your skin, the feeling of Clarke on you, the reason of your human body's existence and you start shifting.

It hurts. But you're used to it, used to the bones knocking and scraping against each other, to your burning skin, your muscles pulling, tearing and recovering, to the horrid screams of your body, to suffocating and drooling and dying. It hurts but only lasts a minute at the end of which you're finally reborn.

You shake your head to clear your mind, then, a hand on the counter for support, you stand. You look down at your naked self and you really don't get how Clarke loves your human body that much. You shrug. As soon as you'll have that roll of toilet paper, you'll go back to your true self anyway. You open the cupboard above your head and reach out for a roll.  
  


The moment your hand wraps around the soft, pink object, something passes quickly in front of your eyes. You still and suddenly there's a hard, cold thing around your neck. A second later there's a metallic 'click'.

You smile as you bring a hand to your throat to touch the not so mysterious item. Its weight, its temperature, its smell, its texture, it's your collar.  
"Turn around." Clarke says from behind you and you silently curse her stealth skills with a smile.

You do as asked and the sight of her has a shudder course through you from your toes to the top of your head.  
  


This lingerie you pictured earlier is now on full display as all she is wearing are tights and underwear, a set of half translucent blue lacey material. You gulp as your mouth waters, a pavlovian behavior you're starting to get tired of. You take in the view of her harmonious curves, of her white skin, the moles and freckles on her chest and Oh God you can see her nipples, perfect and round and pink through her bra.  
You only realise you've reached out for her breasts when she slaps the back of your hand.

She smirks and shakes her head "No touching." Your heart skips a beat at all the silent promises these two words contain. When she brings a hand to your throat you take a sharp breath. She grabs your collar with careful and delicate but strong fingers and turns it around to bring the heart shaped lock to your front. "There." she says, tying your leash to the ring of the lock. She leans closer and, her voice almost a whisper, she asks "Now tell me Lexa, do you agree?"  
The low husky tone of her voice has butterflies go crazy in your stomach and something tingles between your thighs. Her eyes are dark and mischievous, and while you can't read her mind you recognise the purpose they're holding. You are aware her every words are calculated and the fact that you don't know what she's talking about is the first undeniable proof that she's started a game that she intends to lead.

A game made for you, one you love, one you'll play heartedly.  
Frowning for emphasis you ask "Agree with what?"  
As if the answer was obvious, Clarke shrugs "With what the ladies said."

Now it suddenly makes sense for you and you can see where this is going. But you knowing is not how the play is supposed to go, not how you want it to go so, faking ignorance, you tilt your head on the side. It earns you a grin.  
"Do you agree that you are tame and well behaved Lexa?"  
You gulp but this time there's nothing to swallow as your mouth is dry as a desert. Your pride, your wolf pride screams to you to contradict her but only one word passes your lips in a quiet sigh "Yes."

Her grin grows, revealing her pointy canines and you repress a whine of excitement.  
She tugs on your leash, forces you to bend down enough for her to whisper in your ear "Prove it."

Her breath on the shell of your ear is hot, her order, everything you like and your eyes flutter shut in pleasure. You close the distance between you two, your body craving hers but she steps back, giving the leash a hard tug. She offers you her most enticing "Don't do this" look of warning and you learn your lesson. You reluctantly pull back and wait for her next move.  
  


She gives you a satisfied smile then leads you to the bedroom. You're careful to follow closely enough not to tug on the leash but make sure to leave distance between she and you. She's taught you that behavior and you know that's what she wants. And her wishes are yours.  
As always Clarke makes things difficult though. To make your task a challenge she walks slowly, enticingly swaying her hips of course, using every step, every move to entice you more and more, as if testing your self control.

But you know you shall not touch.  
  


The travel to the bedroom of your tiny apartment lasts an eternity but eventually you reach your goal. A breath of relief escapes you when you step inside the room. Clarke answers with a huff, clearly amused and maybe a bit proud. She's enjoying it, you realise and an entirely different warmth spreads into your chest.  
"Alright, enough time lost." she says, slapping your butt, hard enough to make you jump and gasp "On the bed."

Your heartbeat loud in your ears, you obey. You sit at the edge of the bed and wait. She moves to stand before you, very, very close so that there is no way you can fail to notice the growing bulge at her crotch. You gulp down hard and stare, mind boiling with the fire of your fantasies.  
Again she doesn't let you dream and pulling harshly at the leash she commands "Eyes up."

She keeps the leash, in hand, her fist high, making the hard leather of your collar wickedly dig into the skin of your chin and throat, forcing you to look up. When your eyes meet hers your breath catches in your throat. Sky blue changed into abyss black, dark pools you now wish to be drowning in for eternity. You remember the first time you saw them like that, the first time she made you feel like a prey. You gasp and your hips jerk forward at the delighting memory of when she ravaged you.  
She slaps your cheek "Focus!" She grabs you by your collar and pulls up roughly "Did I allow you to take pleasure in anything Lexa?" You made her angry. Tears prickling your eyes but core burning in arousal you shake your head. "Don't play dumb you know I want words."  
Voice hoarse and mouth dry you mutter "You did not."  
She raises an eyebrow "But your hips moved."  
In a sob you say "I am sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I am sorry my mind drifted and I moved without you allowing it." you manage and slowly her angry features relax. "I am sorry I was bad, please forgive me."  
Clearly pleased she releases your collar and lifting her chin she asks "'Please forgive me' who?"  
You know this sentence, what she wants, what you have to say and you've done it an infinity of times but somehow, somehow as usual you tremble in excitement "Please forgive me Mistress."  
She smirks down at you and petting your head gently she says "Good girl."

Her voice leeks confidence and superiority and the last remnants of your pride melt, only to be replaced by a more delicious feeling : shame. This praise enslaves you, makes a dog out of the wolf you are, no, the wolf you were and you bask in the feeling of being hers.  
  
Putting her weight on one foot and a hand on her hip, she prompts "Make me hard."

Her order only feeds your fantasies further and the pulsing between your legs intensifies. Your mouth waters when out of conditioned reflex you look back down where your gaze was stuck before. She's not erect yet, definitely, but her cock usually so discreet is now noticeable.

Uncontrollably you lean in, meaning to kiss the burning flesh you hope to taste soon.  
The moment your lips graze the lace of her panties, her hand tangles in your hair and she pulls you away from her harshly, denying you what you want. You moan in pain and surprise but also frustration and you don't understand.  
"Not like that."

At her words you look up at her, confused. This is usually how it goes, you can't possibly have made a mistake, you did right. Right? She looks angry and her grip on your scalp is still tensed and your heart skips a beat at the idea that you disappointed her again, that you haven't been the good girl she wants you to be. You fear her punishment or so you'd like to believe but your skin burns in need at the prospect of a whip, of nails and teeth and the taste of your own tears and snot on your tongue.

But again, again she robs you of the images in your head and cuts through them with the serrated blade of deprivation. She strokes the cheek you wanted her to slap and smiles at you. You're angry. First she denies you her dick and now she ignores your faults? You frown in protest, and this time you hope it'll be enough to get you what you want.  
Her thumb brushes your cheek bone and voice low she orders "Caress yourself."  
  


Suddenly your animosity appeases, dies in a flash because what her words promise is as satisfying as any punishment. She takes back her hand and you let yourself collapse on the bed, spreading your legs. More self conscious than earlier, you realise as you move just how wet you are.

When cold air grazes the dripping wet heat between your legs you shiver, the feeling nasty and delicious, a prelude of the pleasure to come.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, you do as she said. With one hand you caress the skin of your neck while the other rubs your stomach before trailing its way down to your crotch. When your fingertips graze your pubis she kicks your shin. Startled, you stop, wondering what you did wrong this time.  
Her only explanation is another instruction "Not there. Your pussy's only for me to touch today."

What she said is hot but it doesn't affect you. You're too annoyed at this new little game of hers... You growl. The alpha wolf in you growls and the rumble in your chest is loud and angry, the snarl on your face defying and so unlike you. You hate what frustration makes of you but you can't help it, she HAS to give to you what she promised!  
She raises an eyebrow "Oh really? Too bad." she turns around and walks away.

Your heart jumps in your chest as fear seizes you and you sit up "Wait, what are you doing?"  
Clarke shrugs, nonchalantly looking back with a bored expression "Leaving. What else can I do? You won't do as I ask." she's on the doorstep "I have work to do anyway." and she exits the room.  
  


No.

No this can't be.

Not again.  
  
"Clarke wait!" you yell, your heart clogging your throat "I'll be a good girl," tears slowly blur your vision "I promise!" a sob in your voice you moan "Please."  
You listen, all your senses on alert as you wait. She's still in the corridor, you can smell her, but she has stopped walking. She's not coming back but she isn't gone either.  
You see your chance and take it, in a breathy whine you plead "I beg you Mistress."  
  


The silence that follows is heavy, so intense you can't breathe. Your pulse, your tears, your brain stop dead and all that is left functioning are your feelings, unbearable need, immense sadness, infinite loneliness and burning hatred and love for this woman torturing you in the best ways.  
The moment lasts years but eventually, eventually frozen time flows again.  
  


You hear it, she's coming back.  
  


At her first step your heart beats again. A second one, you breathe. A third and she's leaning on the doorframe, looking at you with dark eyes and you whine in relief.

She's back in the game.  
  


She's not convinced though, you know she's only giving you a second chance, a last chance that you have to honor. She'll be hard to satisfy and you know it, she wants a show, your best performance and that's exactly what you're going to give her.

You adjust your position on the bed, sitting at the very edge. You arch your back a little and open your mouth a bit, letting out a hot, loud breath. Her expression doesn't change but her eyebrow quirks ever so slightly and you want to smile. You drew her attention.

You close your eyes and your hands go up to cover your face. Smoothly, you drag them down, your fingertips grazing your forehead, your eyelids, your cheekbones, they trace the line of your jaw then finally reach the sides of your neck, the edges of your collar. The red and black piece of leather has turned around and the crimson leash has tangled with your arm so you reach for the lock and pull it back to the front. With the index and thumb of your other hand you form a ring around the leash then delicately lower your hand, letting the thin leash slip between your fingers. The thin piece of leather slithers around your arm then in your back and finally over your shoulder, slowly coming back where it should be, at your front, ready for Clarke to take. Because the leash is long, at some point the length of your arm alone isn't enough so you wrap it around your index finger, around your hand, around your wrist until only twenty inches are left between your fist and your collar.

You bring the leash to your lips and kiss it.

You open your eyes and your gaze crosses hers. She's still leaning on the doorframe but she's not as relaxed as earlier. Her arms are crossed, the muscles in her thighs tense and it's barely noticeable but you know she's chewing at her tongue.

Inside, you wallow in satisfaction. It's working. You want to smile, show how happy you are to please her but you can't. Because a smile isn't what she wants to see. She wants your tears, your gaping mouth, your flushed and sweaty skin and she'll have it all.

Not breaking eye contact you give the leash a long lick, making sure to show your tongue. You curl the wet muscle around the thin leather strand, drag it along the leash in languorous movements.

Then bite hard.

She takes a sharp breath and you see her nails dig into the skin of her arms. You love the effect your little demonstration is having but tempting her is not your primary goal, it is not what she asked from you. Your eyes drop to her crotch and you are glad to see you're doing well.

Her cock is hard in her shorts, straining at the lace made slick and translucent by her pre.  
Your tongue feels sandy in your mouth, the charming sight making you thirstier, thirstier for her dick, for sex, for her.

A thirst you'll get to sate soon hopefully, if she's true to her words.  
  


You look back to her face and, offering her your best pleading eyes, you turn your head to the side, exposing your throat, silently inviting her to take you. She gulps down hard, licks her lips but doesn't make a move.

You whine in distress and frustration.

Of course she wouldn't give it to you so easily, of course she hasn't had enough. But it's okay. You know her. She won't be able to resist forever, you'll just raise the bar, it's the game after all.  
  


You start to untangle your hand from the leash. You unroll it slowly then let it fall to the ground. Looking right back into her eyes your jaw unlocks, your teeth releasing the leash and you whine low for emphasis. You place both hands on the mattress behind you and lean back, patiently waiting for her reaction.

Her gaze follows the wavy movements of the red strand now hanging from your neck, you watch her take in the view of the leash falling between your breasts, resting onto your flat stomach and finally, disappearing between your almost closed legs to pool on the ground at your feet. When her eyes return to your face, they're half hooded, irises swallowed by the thick shadows of desire.  
  


Just one more push.  
  


You sit back up and unlike earlier you're quick to grab your boobs. You massage them, almost harshly, gives Clarke an example of what she'll be able to do to you if she gives herself to you. You pinch both of your nipples and moan. She jumps. You're almost there.  
You drag your run your hands flat on your body, your ribcage first, then your sides, your hips and finally you slip them between your thighs. She gasps, maybe aroused, maybe ready to scold you don't know but you don't care. You won't disobey. Biting your lip you don't give in to the temptation of touching yourself, finally scratch the days old itch, finger yourself knuckles deep for your vagina to clamp around something, not what it wants, what it needs but something at least.

You caress your inner thighs, slowly dragging your hands along. When you reach the side of your knees you stop.  
Your eyes bore into hers, your lips part and as you spread your legs wide you beg "Please."  
  


Her answer is immediate. She closes the distance in quick steps and like pouncing on a prey she pins you down onto the mattress. Your heart is back to beating fast, eager, excited and happy. Finally her weight is on you, her warmth overwhelming but so welcome.

She nuzzles behind your ear and breathes you in. Your senses aren't as sharp as they usually are in your human form but suddenly your mind goes numb. You've been smelling her arousal for a while of course but now that she's so close it's an assault of hot and heavy pheromones you can't ignore. Her scent is thick, she reeks of power and superiority and you can't help but moan in need. She growls in your ear in answer then suckle onto your lobe. You whine and rub your cheek against hers, your arms wrapping around her neck. She lets out a groan of protest and, pulling back she grabs your wrists and places them back onto the mattress.  
Straddling you, towering over you, with a smirk that sends sparks of electricity course on your skin, she says "The no touching rule still stands Lexa." you whine and pout like a little girl and she laughs. "Don't be like that." she firmly grabs your jaw then adds "You know you like it." before crashing her lips on yours.

The kiss is wild, all parted lips and tongue but not mean. You love when she kisses you like that, when she tells you just how much she loves you, wants you, when she stops acting and even the simplest gestures are meaningful.  
  


Soon enough she's back into her character though and when you arch your back to close the distance between your bodies she pulls back, putting a hand on your chest and pushing you back into the mattress. She smiles and you get the message. She's not done frustrating you and while you wish to complain you can't. You don't have the strength to fight back because she was right, you love how she toys with you.

So you let her have her way with your body.

She gets off you and slips her hands under your thighs to lift and push you so that you lay in the middle of the bed, right where she wants you.

You're at her mercy, lying there onto this bed, legs spread, sex leeking your arousal and unable to move despite having nothing to restrict you. Nothing physical that is because her voice, her eyes, her orders, the pleasure she gives you chained your soul entirely.  
  


Finally she drapes herself over you and slowly she starts kissing your chest. When her lips wrap around your nipple you gasp. That's the moment you stop acting, the moment your brain stops working and you can't think past the pleasure your body demands and the word escapes your mouth before you even know it.  
"Please." She licks your nipple, suckles on it and your inner walls clench hard. "Please," you say again, more desperate but all she does is kissing and sucking onto your breast.

You moan, squirm, not quite understanding why. All you know is that your body is hot and disobedient and empty. Empty. That's it, that's what is wrong. Without really meaning to, your hips jerk upwards and your crotch meets hers, your sex brushing against her dick. She growls and bites down onto your nipple. It hurts, her teeth sink into your skin but you're on cloud nine. You whine pitifully in numbing pleasure and then there's the answer you were waiting for. Her hips roll into yours, her still contained erection this time firmly pressing between your legs.  
"Clarke!" you call, hoping this simple name would speak all the things you think, all the things you feel. When she gives another roll of her hips, you think it did.  
  


She keeps hold of your breast for a while but eventually her teeth part and she gives your nipple a last lick. You're bleeding you realise. You will surely bruise and the mark will last. Should last.

You know it'll be gone the moment you shift back to your real form and you hate it.  
She doesn't lick the wound, just kisses your breast before pulling back and looking down at you with a smug smile. Taking the leash and tugging a bit she asks "What do you want, dog?"

The last word has your wolf cringe but you whine in pleasure and voice your deepest desire, the two words you've been wanting to say for days "Fuck me."  
She frowns "I'm sorry what?" Just like that she reminds you that the game is still on, that there are rules and you need to play by them.

From a dark corner of your brain that somehow you always manage to access in all circumstances, you take out the magic words "Please fuck me mistress."  
"You want my dick?" she presses her crotch into yours and you moan your approval "Where?"  
"Inside."  
"Inside what?"  
You're tired, tired of waiting so you concentrate. You put as many neurons at work as you can and you somehow manage to form a sentence "I want your big dick inside my pussy, please mistress fill me up."  
  


She roars. The sound has you yelping in submission and you show her your throat, hoping with every cell composing you that she'll give you what you want, take you and claim you as hers. To your surprise she doesn't.  
She clenches her fists and voice low and husky she orders "On all four. Now." You roll on your belly and in a superhuman effort you lift your ass. You're about to heave yourself up with your arms but placing a hand at the nape of your neck, Clarke keeps your face down "No stay like that."

She takes your wrists and, using the leash, she quickly tie them in your back "If your hands leave your back I'll stop, am I clear?"

You nod. You think she'll have you say it out loud and you're ready to do so but she doesn't say a word, just adjusts your position, spreads your legs a bit. Then she mounts you. She ruts against your ass and you'd enjoy it if something didn't feel off. You want to roll your eyes because Jesus she did it again.  
"Clarke," you call over your shoulder "Panties."  
She stills behind you and just says "Oh you're right."  
"Don't ri-" you start but too late, she's already torn her underwear off her. You hate when she does that. In a sigh you scold "You really should stop doing thaAAah!"

Your last word changes into a moan when out of the blue she grabs your hips and the engorged head of her dick presses into you. You clench your fists, mind going blank at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. You wish she'd give your body a moment to adjust but she doesn't. Slowly her cock stretches you open and you would be in pain if you hadn't been dying to be filled for so long.  
It takes her no time to bottom out and once she's finally as deep inside you as she can she swears "Fuck yes!"

On your part, you can't speak. Your voice died in your throat with your breath when her glans kissed your cervix. Uncontrollably your inner muscles clench hard around her and finally you feel whole.

But as suddenly as she entered you, she pulls out, entirely. You whine pitifully at the loss, your heart breaking as you already miss her. She doesn't leave you in your misery for long though because immediately after she slams her cock back in, making you gag on a moan in surprise.  
Starting there she takes a rather fast pace, long thrusts successively emptying and filling you. Soon all that's left of you is a mess of disordered moans and whines and thousand of other sounds. You're on fire, your face melting into the mattress, your blood boiling in your veins, fueling your brain with hot waves of pleasure. Your position allows her deeper into you but it's not comfortable for you. Your arms hurt from being pulled back that way and it's hard for you to breathe but you know better than disobeying her. The leash barely wrapped around your wrists, you could get rid of it without efforts but you won't. Because you don't want her to stop, don't want it to stop, the pleasure, the pain, the way she grunts and breathes loudly above you or the ache in your back at being arched that way.

You love it, love every second yes but it's not enough. Once you're used to her movements nothing is satisfying anymore and you're back to your previous state : in need. You want her to claim you, to ravage you, you want her to hurt you, bite you, claw at you and dominate you. You want her body to submit yours, you need more so you can't help it.  
"Please," you start but too many requests flood your brain and all you manage is "Harder."

She laughs. She laughs that husky laugh that never fail to send shivers down your spine and she changes position. She drapes herself over you, her front pressed into your back. You gasp at the feeling of her cock pushing just a tiny bit deeper into you and she giggles. She wraps her arms around your waist and lifts herself up a bit so that she's not on her knees anymore but on her feet in some sort of crouch above you.

You know what she's doing, what's coming and you can't wait.  
As if reading your mind, she whispers in your ear "I'll mate you like the animal you are Lexa."

She starts moving again. She pounds your pussy, hard, her pace punishing and rough and wild. Like a beast. You should feel ashamed but nothing turns you on more than just that, being reminded of just who you are, what you are, an animal waiting to be bred.

Your moans echo hers and soon you're both panting, only moving out of instinct, mind empty of any thought, lost in the moment. You're coming, your walls fluttering around her member and your entire sex pulsing, your body ready to burst. She's close too, you can tell. Her dick, iron hard, has swollen impossibly inside you, promising you that last thing that you want.  
"Clarke please!"  
She moans loudly into your ear and between laboured breaths she answers "Please what?"  
Smiling you say it "Please come inside me," you push back into her for emphasis "I want your seed in me, please mistress, breed me!"  
  


Clarke adjusts her position and, growling, she bites the sensitive spot between your neck and your shoulder. Her teeth sink into your skin deliciously and you wish you could hold back, wait for her, but you can't. You come undone, your orgasm hitting you with force and you scream your pleasure into the mattress. She keeps thrusting in and out of you as hard as she can and your orgasm lasts for long, perfect seconds. Until her arms let go of you to fist at the mattress and your left to stand on your own. You lose your balance so out of reflex you free your arms and steady yourself on your elbows.

For a moment you fear she'll notice you disobeyed but it seems Clarke is too far gone. She keeps thrusting hard inside you, her teeth still firmly planted in your flesh. Because your orgasm cleared your mind a bit though you realise.

The shape of her hands is changing.

Her fingers disarticulate, her nails grow and a thin layer of hair starts to appear on the skin of her arms. Your heart stops. You know what's happening.  
"Clarke?" you call but your partner is deaf to your call "Babe? Babe you're shifting!" but no answer and soon you feel her change.

Her body once a woman's is morphing into something else. Golden fur covers her skin, her bones and muscles, her entire body modifies and she goes back to her true self, the four century old werelion, the marvellous being some people once worshipped as a goddess. Soon it isn't arms and legs keeping her above you but large, powerful paws. Soon large fangs replace her canines but she doesn't let go of you, her front teeth keep holding onto you for dear life. Soon, you can feel her purr in her chest and her mane tickling your neck and back and her powerful animalistic hips pounding into your ass.

With a smirk you bite your lip. Clarke's cock too changes shape. Its overall girth decreases first, its base staying large but the rest of it being thinner. But it's not a loss. You know it. As much as you love the thickness of her human dick, you can't deny your appeal for her lion one. Little by little, as Clarke keeps thrusting, tiny barbs start growing onto the now pointy glans of her cock.  
It should hurt but the slight pain and scratching the barbs cause only make your walls clench harder, close tighter around her and you can't help but jerk your hips every time the tip of her member hits your front wall. It had been a while since you felt that. It is like nothing else, nothing, you can't explain it but what you know is that you love it.

Or maybe you just love that she's an animal like you and that she's fucking you like you deserve. Maybe you just like that she's keeping her promise you to mate you. Maybe you like that it's her real self, her real dick and that she's giving them to you only.  
  


Soon you can't concentrate anymore though, you can't think, because clarke is about to come. You feel Clarke's cock swell inside you, her hips giving erratic movements, a sign she is losing control. The head of her member keeps poking at your cervix repeatedly and you can feel your own orgasm approach. At some point she pushes into you as far as she can and barbs dig into your front wall, keeping the two of you locked together.

You scream in both pain and pleasure then reach behind your head with one hand and bury your fingers into her mane.  
A smile on your face you plea "Go ahead. Impregnate me Clarke."

In a roar she comes, her pointy lion cock spurting thick jets of semen directly into your womb. She fills you so completely, so perfectly that you orgasm again. Your walls milk her, your body instinctively prompting for more, more seed for better offsprings. This time though, out of exhaustion probably, you don't get the time to enjoy it as white pleasure turns black and you pass out.  
  
  


When you come back to reality you're laid on your side, Clarke spooning you, placing soft kisses on the nape of your neck. You relive everything that happened, think back on how glorious everything was and you want to thank her because oh boy it was awesome. But she doesn't deserve it. This toilet paper thing was really too sneaky so instead, you tease her.  
"You really can't say no to a good plea, can you?"  
"Oh fuck off you masochist."  
Smiling, you turn around to face her and kiss her.  
Against her lips you whisper "I love you too."

Eyes closed she hums sleepily and blindly reaches for your collar. One of her hand takes hold of the lock while the other takes a tiny key out of her bra. You roll your eyes. Really? That's where it was?

She quickly unlocks and discards your collar and the leash then nuzzles into your neck. She kisses the reddened skin with a tenderness that soothes every bruise she left on your body and then, because she knows you, knows your species and why you crave she bites your neck right at your pulse point. It is weak, she's exhausted and so are you. You don't have the energy to find any sexual pleasure in it but you exhale a satisfied moan.  
After a moment, she pulls back and whispers in your neck "Mine."  
Kissing her forehead and massaging her scalp you answer with a smile "Yours."  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a comment! you guys' reviews are the best kind of present for me!


End file.
